


Thank Goodness For Daddy

by nagemeikenu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bottom!Rodolphus Lestrange, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Augustus Rookwood, Dom/sub, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, HP Daddy Fest, HP Daddy Fest 2020, M/M, Massage, No Angst, No Sex, Nudity, Sub!Rodolphus Lestrange, Subspace, Top!Augustus Rookwood, the softer side of a daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagemeikenu/pseuds/nagemeikenu
Summary: Rodolphus has had a very long day indeed. Luckily, his Daddy is there to take care of him.
Relationships: Rodolphus Lestrange/Augustus Rookwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: HP Daddy Fest 2020





	Thank Goodness For Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! First things first, I need to thank all three of my amazing betas! Yes, I had three betas look over this because I was so nervous about entering the BDSM fic world. SO firstly major major thanks to [@Wewereinfinitelywolfstar](https://wewereinfinitelywolfstar.tumblr.com/) ([WolfstarPups90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarPups90/pseuds/WolfstarPups90) here on ao3), who looked over the Daddy dynamics and was my sexpert for the fic. Next, [@Malfoy](https://malfoy.tumblr.com/) ([Houseofmalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofmalfoy/pseuds/Houseofmalfoy) here on ao3) looked over the characters to make sure I accurately portrayed them, because she is my expert on these two boys with whom I did not expect to fall in love (this fic is partially her fault lol). Finally, but certainly not least, [@PurpleChimera8](https://purplechimera8.tumblr.com/) ([PurpleChimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplechimera/pseuds/Purplechimera) here on ao3) looked over grammar and structure! Without these three reassuring me that I was not, in fact, an idiot, this fic would not have happened.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the story I wrote for HPDaddyFest 2020, a self-prompt that became a very soft daddy fic.

Rodolphus closed the door behind him, ready to relax after a long day meeting with clients. He couldn’t bear to sell most of the horses, but it was the business and why he raised his foals and fillies. Then again, he always preferred to be in the stables, checking on the horses himself rather than doing the “boring bits”. In any case, the day was over; he’d be back with the horses tomorrow morning. They’d need their feed checked, a few needed a good brushing, and still others needed to start lead training. He thought of a certain cantankerous foal who’d had none of the lead the first attempt. Well, he and the other trainers would see about the second try.

He was distracted from his thoughts by footsteps moving down the hall. A smile tugged at his lips at the sight of Gus.

“Long day?”

“You’ve no idea,” Rodolphus nearly groaned in frustration. It had been a day of answering the same questions over and over, ones he’d known the answers to before he could walk. It had been an entire day of resisting the urge to rip off his tie and jacket in favor of the button-up shirt rolled up to his elbows, ready to do some menial labor in the stables instead of talking the talk for hours. Knowing he was home now, he dropped the jacket and yanked the tie off with a sigh of relief.

“C’mere, baby.” The tone in Gus’ voice put Rodolphus back into a time where he hadn’t needed to worry about anything, the time that had been cut short by cruelty. He pushed aside the thought of his long dead parents, and instead focused on the love he’d found with Gus. Biddable, knowing that his consent would be in the form of embracing his husband, he stepped towards the other man. He remembered the past times where they had discussed how to communicate, what each could expect, what was routine, and what the safewords were. 

Daddy’s arms wrapped around him, gentle and strong. After a moment Rodolphus was guided down the hall, to the bedroom. It was so soothing to know he didn’t need to think, cajole, persuade, or sell anything to anyone. Daddy had all the plans, all the ideas, and Rodolphus could simply sink into the sensations and do whatever needed doing. He was ready to let go; he could feel himself already slipping into subspace.

Buttons were undone, but Rodolphus didn’t really notice. His eyes were on his daddy’s, those blue eyes that quietly understood exactly what he needed when. The soft white shirt was discarded and strong hands moved to undo his belt. Just the placement of his hands was enough to make Rodolphus harden. He waited until his trousers had slipped down his legs, watched Daddy’s brow furrow in concentration while guiding Rodolphus to step out. For the first time that day, Rodolphus felt calm and a touch sleepy while his mind sank into that floaty space where he didn’t have to think or make any decisions. He could remember when he and Gus had sat down together to talk about things they liked in the bedroom, how Gus had adamantly stated that he would follow Rodolphus’ limits and would never take advantage of him while he was bound or in subspace. It was the first time Rodolphus had considered what a responsibility Gus wanted to take on. It was not the last time he’d been grateful for it.

It occurred to him that he was now naked, that at some point during his remembering Daddy had taken his pants off. That was nice. He took guided steps to the bed, thinking it would be lovely to lie down for a bit. Possibly nap.

“Face down.” Daddy’s voice was gentle, but Rodolphus could feel the edge of expected obedience. He happily complied. Daddy stroked his hands down his back, then up to his shoulders to rub.

“Stay.” The order was not necessary; as far as Rodolphus was concerned, he’d stay there happily the rest of his life. A bottle was opened, and the smell of lavender oil filled the air. Just the smell was enough to make Rodolphus’ eyes close. Soon, hands were rubbing again, spreading the oil through Rodolphus’ muscles and kneading taught shoulders into the same relaxation that coated his mind. The sensation of those calloused hands on his back and bum was always welcome, even if it made him drowsier. He lost track of time, had no concept of how long those hands stroked and soothed him. Nearly asleep, he hummed and murmured happily.

Lips suddenly pressed against the nape of his neck. With a final caress of his biceps, touch left. He must have whined in protest, because he got a chuckle in response.

“I’ll be right back, I promise.” Rodolphus heard water running, then footsteps return to the bed.  _ Hmmmm. Wonder what the water’s for. _

“Up,” the voice jolted his eyes open. Blearily, he rose from the bed and stood. An arm wrapped around his waist and guided him into the bathroom. He was fairly aware of the water being warm, and that it would be nice to soak for a bit.

“In we go.” Rodolphus heeded the guidance into the tub. Now he was aware that Daddy was naked as well, though he wasn’t sure when it had happened. He welcomed the change, and settled against his lover’s chest as the warm water rose up. Soon the water was switched off, and soap was being rubbed on his body. Acquiescing, he lifted his arms when needed and shifted when told to. Next, he was being nudged out of the tub and into a warm, fluffy towel.

He felt completely safe and at ease as they moved to the bed again. Part of him wanted to feel Gus’ hands on him, part of him wanted a nap. Part of him wanted a nap and then to feel his daddy’s hands on him, feel his daddy inside him. He wasn’t sure which part would be satisfied, but he was guided under the covers with Daddy. The third part of him seemed to be the part of him that would get the best of both worlds, now that he thought about it. Rodolphus wondered if he should say so to Daddy, but Daddy’s arm wrapped around his chest. There was a kiss on his cheek as Rodolphus’ eyes closed.

“Sleep, baby. We’ll see how you feel when you wake up, yeah?”

Rodolphus made some kind of affirming sound before he finally lost consciousness, the last thought being that he was so very lucky to have a Daddy like Gus.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you had a good read and that you have a good day to follow! I hope to see you for the next fic I write! <3


End file.
